The forgotten clan
by h1999l
Summary: Many moons ago, Firestar and Sandstorm put a clan back together. Now there back at the lake, with a new leader that no cat would of expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Squirrelflight crept out of her den. Night was her favorite time, she was alone. She was tired of the glares she received each day, especially from Brambleclaw. Her own clan didn't trust her… It was time to end all this. Squirrelflight quietly slipped out of camp, and left her clan.

_After all, no one would care. _

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw led the boarder patrol along the eastern Thunderclan boarder. He didn't get why they had to patrol along the boarder, on the other side was rouge and loner territory, no clan had wanted the too tall pines for part of their territory.

Firestar and Sandstorm were on the patrol with him. Sandstorm sighed as she spotted a squirrel. Normally the warrior would of caught it, but ever since Squirrelflight had disappeared… Brambleclaw turned to the warrior and the leader. Firestar had his tail draped around Sandstorms shoulders, murmuring something in her ear. "ill meet you guys ahead." Brambleclaw told them.

The two warriors nodded. Brambleclaw raced ahead, checking the scent markers. As usual, nothing had changed. But, something was different. Brambleclaw sniffed. He could smell the never changing scent of prey, and other cats too. But it wasn't a scent he'd scented before… Brambleclaw took a curious step across the border. He was shocked to see that some cat had marked their boarders, just like a clan cat. Brambleclaw's pelt bristled in annoyance. _Stupid rouges. _He'd have to tell Firestar about this. Brambleclaw turned to leave.

"INTRUDER!" A cat howled from above. Brambleclaw looked up in time to see a white cat jump down from above. Brambleclaw jumped back, but not in time for the cat's claws to sink into his back. Brambleclaw hissed, not about to back down from a fight. Brambleclaw dug his claws into the rouges flank. The cat yowled. Brambleclaw let the cat go. It did go, yowling as it ran. "REDPELT! SQUIRRELSTAR!" Brambleclaw winced at the Squirrel part. Now the rouges were naming cats after leaders?

Brambleclaw only had a few heartbeats to lick his wounds when two cats rushed into the clearing. Before he could react, he was pinned to the ground. A cat with a red pelt that had a paw on his neck hissed. "Squirrelstar, we've got the Intruder!"

Brambleclaw heard the soft rustle of leaves as a new cat approached. As she grew closer, Brambleclaw's captives jumped up. Brambleclaw jumped to his feet. The she-cat, apparently the leader, was a female version of Firestar. Just like Squirrelflight, Brambleclaws eyes misted when he thought of his former mate. He shook it off. He couldn't let the rouge see any sign of weakness.

The leader hissed. "Now tell me, intruder, why you were hunting on _my clan's territory!" _Brambleclaw reeled back in shock. He'd heard that voice before… It was a voice he'd both hated and loved. The pieces fit together. Brambleclaw gulped.

"Squirrelflight?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Squirrelflight?" Squirrelstar heard a familiar voice whimper. She got a good look at the intruder. It was a tom, and although his pelt was stained with dirt and blood, his amber eyes gave him away. The very eyes that she loved. "Brambleclaw." Squirrelstar replied, keeping the emotion out of her eyes. She had to be strong, at least for her clan.

Redpelt gasped in shock. "You know this rouge?" He asked. Brambleclaw hissed. Squirrelstar sighed. She debated whether if she should tell the two cats the truth. _They'd have to know someday. _"This is my old friend," _And mate_ she thought to herself. "Brambleclaw. He's the deputy of Thunderclan." She finished. The two cats stared at her wide-eyed. Squirrelstar knew that her clan worshiped thunderclan. Many kits and warriors were named after the great Firestar and Sandstorm. There was Flamepaw, Sandfeather, Blazekit, Stormpaw, Flamingeyes, and finally, Squirrelflight's own, Firepaw, Sandpaw, and Bramblepaw. Named after the three cats who she loved and would never forget.

Brownfur dipped his head at the Thunderclan cat. "I'm sorry about whitepaw… He's just a apprentice." Squirrelstar sighed. These cats…. "Whitepaw did what a warrior should do if there is an intruder on our territory." She replied. Brambleclaw looked shocked to see that Squirrelstar would want to hurt him. "But," Squirrelstar continued. "It wasn't Brambleclaw's fault. None of the clans knew we existed… Before today." She shot a playful glare at Brambleclaw, who backed away.

"Redpelt, I want you and Brownfur to get back to camp. I'll be back… Soon." Squirrelstar commanded. "But… what about the k-" Redpelt was cut off on account of Squirrelstar shoving her tail into his mouth. "Now." Squirrelstar hissed, her voice steely. The two Skyclan warriors wasted no time in racing back to camp.

A few heartbeats passed and there was a rustle in the leaves, along Thunderclan's side of the boarder. A moment later, a familiar flame-colored face appered. "Brambleclaw, we heard-" Firestar gasped as he spotted Squirrelstar. Sandstorm, who was behind him, echoed his response. _Great. Now the whole gang's here. _Squirrelstar thought. "W-what are you doing here?" Firestar asked, eyeing Brambleclaw's recent wounds. Squirrelstar sighed. "An apprentice said he was attacked by an intruder." She replied, looking at Brambleclaw. "He'd be mollified if he found out if it was a thunderclan warrior he attacked." Squirrestar drank in her parents sweet scents. She'd never expected to smell those scents again….

Sandstorm shook her head, getting over her shock. Squirrelstar shrank back, knowing a scolding was coming. "Squirrelflight." Sandstorm whispered. Squirrelstar was surprised when her mother buried her mussle into her pelt. "Apprentice?" Firestar mewed, confused. Squirrelstar nodded. "Yes. Even Skyclan has apprentices." Firestar's pelt stood on end. "You mean, Leafstar led her clan to the lake?" Squirrelstar winced at 'leafstar'. "Leafstar lost her last life a few moons ago. I am the leader now." Squirrelstar's words shocked the cats into silence. "But…" Firestar seemed anxious to learn more.

Squirrelstar waved him off. "All will be explained at the gathering. I suggest you leave my territory, before the word gets out that the great 'fire+sand' were here." Firestar nodded in understanding. "We should leave." He beckoned to Sandstorm, who reducuntly pulled away. The three cats turned to leave. "Wait!" Squirrelstar cried. Firestar glanced back. "Skyclan would be honured to be an Alliance of yours." Squirrelstar said. "Of course, they'd love to join you, but it would create problems…" Firestarr nodded, understanding what the young leader ment. "Thunderclan would love to accept your offer." With that the leader of Thundedrclan and his mate left the clearing. Brambleclaw turned to follow.

Squirrelstar stopped him with her tail. "You, stay." She commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Brambleclaw followed Squirrelstar through the woods. HE still couldn't believe that she was now a leader. He hoped that she would see how sorry he was… The amber she cat stopped. Brambleclaw could smell a lot of cats. They must be near camp. Squirrelstar turned to Brambleclaw. Before she could speak, Brambleclaw quickly spoke.

"Squirrelstar, I am so sorry! I was just so angry, and I couldn't live with myself when you went away and you can't blame a cat for being angry can you?" He said in a rush. Squirrelstar stared at him with blank eyes. Brambleclaw let his tail drop. He was too late. To his surprise Squirrelstar buried her head in his fur. "Oh, Brambleclaw, I missed you…" She causally licked his chest. Brambleclaw's heart swelled. He was forgiven! Squirrelstar still loved him… And he loved her….

"I was such a mouse-brain for thinking that everyone hated me…" Squirrelstar sighed. "And now I've gone and become leader…" she was thinking what Brambleclaw was thinking. _And now we can't be together…. _Brambleclaw licked her ear. "I love you." He whispered, not knowing if it would bring him danger, or confort. Squirrelstar purred. "I love you too." She sighed. "That's the problem." She gazed at the ground. Brambleclaw growled. "Why should it be? Can't I just live in Skyclan with you?" For a moment, Squirrelstar's eyes showed a sign of hope, then it disappeared. "I coundn't rip you from your place in Thunderclan…" Brambleclaw licked her ear. "I can't lose you again." Squirrelstar sighed.

"Well, that must be resolved later… First, I'd like you to meet our kits." Brambleclaws heart nearly stopped. _Our kits, did that mean?…. _Squirrelstar laughed, as if she'd heard his thoughts. "I found out I was preagnet when I reached Skyclan." She explained. Brambleclaw bubbled with excitement. "Their mine?" He asked. Squirrelstar playfully cuffed him on the ear. "Of course, mouse-brain! Now, follow me, and come meet your kits." Brambleclaw followed his former (or was she his) mate into a clearing. It was like a mini valley, with high dens. He could see that most of the cats had strong back legs.

Some cats gave him strange looks as they paraded through the camp. Squirrelstar didn't stop untill she'd reached the den. "Bramblepaw, Firepaw, Sandpaw!" She called into a den. Three young apprentices emerged. Brambleclaw was shocked on how much Bramblepaw and Sandpaw looked like him. Firepaw, a she-cat who was a duplicate of Squirrelstar, gazed at Brambleclaw in wonder. "Why does this cat look so much like Bramblepaw?" She asked in amazement. The other two apprentices copied her gaZe. Squirrelstar wagged her tail happily. "This is your father, and my beloved mate, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw's kits stared at him in shock. _So I am her mate!_ Brambleclaw thought happily.

"Hi." His voice sounded hoarse. He gulped. Would they like him? Finally, which seemed like moons, Bramblepaw stepped forward. She purred. "Hello, father!" _Father. _A word Brambleclaw hadn't heard in a long time. Soon the other apprentices stepped forwards, andhe found himself surrounded in purrs and licks. He licked each kit's head. "Their really ours this time." He whispered. Squirrelstar brushed against his flank. "Yes. Ours." She purred. "No more lies this time, ok?" Brambleclaw pleaded to his mate. Squirrelstar licked her chest. "Of course. No more lies." She replied. _They were finally a family…_


	4. Chapter 4END

Squirrelstar proudly led Skyclan to their first gathering. She felt that with Brambleclaw at her side, and her kits in her ranks, she could accomplish anything. Squirrelstar had had a hard time picking who got to go to the gathering, but she felt she'd picked the right cats to represent her clan. Redpelt, Whitepaw, Oakfur, Blue-eyes, Whitecloud, Brambleclaw, (Who'd left Thunderclan to be with his family) Leafpaw, Skyhealer, (one of the two medicine cats) and of course, her kits, Sandpaw, Bramblepaw, and firepaw.

Squirrelstar had explained what the cats were to do at the gathering back at camp. _"Talk, have fun! Just don't give away anything you might regret. But, please be quiet when the leaders speak!" _Squirrelstar had cautioned her clan. She felt they were ready. Skyclan entered the clearing, followed by gasps and growls as expected. Skyhealer joined the medicine cats, and the rest of the clan slowly joined the warriors. Squirrelstar jumped to the high branch in one leap. The other leaders glanced at her curiously, but Firestar looked proud. Cats eyed the skyclan cats curisly, but they didn't notice. They all had their eyes locked on Firestar, waiting for the leader to speak.

Firestar gave the signal for the gathering to begin. The clearing fell into absolute silence. "Thunderclan will begin. Prey is running good. Brambleclaw has left our clan. Lionblaze is our new deputy." A wave of murmuring swept through the clearing. Firestar waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "Eariler this morning my patrol ran into a group of cats just outside of our territory." He took a deep breath. "This is skyclan." He gestured to Skyclan. "Many moons ago, my mate and I…" Firestar told the clans about how they brought the lost clan back together. "My daughter, Squirrelflight had taken the clan here in their time of need, and became leader." Firestar finished. Squirrelstar took a deep breath. This was it… "This is Squirrelstar." All eyes were on Squirrelstar. She took another deep breath. "As you all know, I am Squirrelstar. This is my clan." She gestured to the Skyclan cats. "We have taken the tall, piney territory just outside Thunderclan's boarder." Blackstar hissed, but Squirrelstar ignored him. "We follow the warrior code, just as all of you do. That includes keeping intruders off our land." She let the threat hang in the air. "We have united the five clans, and in doing so, making Starclan whole." She glanced up at the sky. "You must of noticed how many new stars are in silverpelt." It was true. The sky seemed to glow with the brightness of stars.

"I'd like to introduce my clan. Redpelt," She gestured to the red-colored tom, "Is my deupty. Skyhealer, is one of our many medicine cats." She pointed her tail at the gray she-cat. This went on till all the warriors present were introduced. "Sandpaw, Firepaw, Leafpaw, Bramblepaw, and whitepaw are our apprentices. We have other warriors, at camp." Finally, she turned to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw has decided to join our clan. He may not be deputy, but to Skyclan, he's a symbol of hope." Squirrelstar's eyes shined.

"Skyclan was driven our once, and we wouldn't be driven out again. Starclan sent us here for a reason. Just try to drive us out. We _will_ fight." Squirrelstar finished, and nodded for Blackstar to speak. "Prey is good in Shadowclan." Blackstar spoke. "We have three new kits, Mousekit, Runningkit, and Nightkit." Mews of congratulations rang through the clearing. "I am shocked that our ancesters ran Skyclan out of the forest, and especially after Nightstar almost did the same to Windclan," He nodded to Onestar, "We will not do the same. As long as you stay out of our territory." He growled. It was Onestar's turn. The tiny brown leader spoke up. "As usual, Windclan is well fed in Greenleaf." He mentioned a few kits. "I know what is is like to be torn from your home." Onestar was just a apprentice when he'd been ripped from their home.

"Windclan does not wish to drive out the 5th clan. May Starclan light your paths." Onestar finished. Mistystar was to go last. "Riverclan has been fine. There is nothing bad to report, other than the fact that Bluekit, was apprenticed." Squirrelstar knew that Mistystar, then Mistyfur, had named her kit after her mother. "I as leader, cannot gaurentee that our clan will not be in battle with Skyclan at one time or another, but we will not drive them away." Mistystar leaped off the highbranch, ending the meeting. Squirrelstar was filled with happiness. Her clan was accepted, even by Shadowclan! She hoped Starclan would be happy. She jumped down to join Brambleclaw and the rest of her clan. She had an awesome mate, a loyal clan, and three kits that loved her. What more could a leader want?


End file.
